No Words Are Enough
by Ashurato
Summary: (Persona-fic) Ildon's point of view in the subject of Mysticism and the creation of a half-mystic who is brought under his wings. Part III and IV are (finally) up.
1. Chapter I

No Words Are Enough

  


Part One

  


by: Asurahime

  


~*~

  


Disclaimers: Saga Frontier does not and never will belong to me. I'm just a simple, humble, talent-less little sixteen-turning-seventeen-year old girl who loves to write fanfics about the mystics and half-mystic. Just in case SquareSoft happens to want to sue me for letting my imagination roam free, let me inform you that this girl will sue you back, 'cause this disclaimer is quite nice and easy to see and read. My Muse, Hideaki, agrees with me completely in this matter even if we agree on practically nothing else. Enjoy the fic!! This is my first persona-fic and it is in Ildon's point of view, it's also my first SaGa Frontier which isn't *quite* a romance (barely managed to stay in General... it is exasperatingly difficult to stop pairing up Ildon and Asellus for me...).

  


~*~

  


  


Darkness consumes me... there is no light to brighten my path as raven-black wings engulf every ray into nonexistence. I can see white darkening into pure night, roses wilting into gray ashes, words fading into false echoes... and a warm, untainted heart frosting over with an impenetrable barrier of ice.

  


Have I lost my way? Is immortality so precious an amenity that spending forever being chained in servitude is not too high a price to pay? Is there to be no one watching over every breath I breathe and every step I take? This is not the life that I want to live, but there is no other alternative. My kind is a step closer to perfection, yet I am incapable of feeling. When did I decide that to show any strong sentiment is a sign of weakness? Or have I been in the embrace of night so long that I have simply forgotten what it is like--to love and be loved in return?

  


I am falling like this, and I welcome the pain and grief which moves through my still, unfeeling figure like the mystic blood in my veins. At least those are real, unlike the illusions of emotions which surfaces to further enshroud the facade of what I have become.

  


_The Black Wing: Prince of Darkness_. It is such an appropriate and respectable title for one such as I. Be that as it may, it is not what I yearn for.

  


"Ildon."

  


Why must someone interrupt me in my thoughts? A voice filled with dark intent and laced with the unquenchable lust for blood addresses me by my name. I truly do not wish to speak to that infidel at the moment, but it seems that I have little choice other than to answer.

  


As I materialized in front of the Hunter Knight, Chateau Aiguille's less-than-highly-esteemed General, I could not help but narrow my royal blue eyes into an emotionless scowl. How much hate and suffering must this creature bring upon mortals to cause them to despise mystic-kind so much? Mystics may consider humans as beings of lesser importance than themselves, but the human's extermination is not going to bring about anything except a horrible silence laced with cries of mortal agony. "I am not in a good mood right now. Be quick in stating what you want from me Ciato, else I shall swiftly dispatch of you where you stand."

  


I was answered by an evil smirk. "Charm Lord has summoned you to discuss his... latest find. Everyone has been searching for you, since you are the only one who has had any access to His Majesty's new addition."

  


Within a breath, I found myself at the bottom of the steps in front of the Mystic Lord's throne. There was really nothing else to do other than salute Charm Lord, take my place beside Rastaban, and wait for Lord Orlouge's one-hundred and first mistress to walk through the rose-entwined doors and cower like a devoted servant before the throne. 

  


"I do not understand what all of this has to do with me. The arrival of a new mistress doesn't require my presence here, most of these mindless fools refuse to even touch a knife." I muttered irritably, then I recalled the pale face of a young girl who regarded me with dread not too long ago. How ludicrous, that confused fey-like creature whom I had been assigned to watch for over a decade of human years could never be capable of...

  


"What is your name?" drawled Charm Lord's voice, filled with the power to fascinate all save a few. I just happened to be one of those who are immune to his spell.

  


To my amazement, another speaker rose to reply to the query. "My name is Asellus. But you really should introduce yourself first before asking others for their names. Otherwise, that is just a mildly rude thing to do."

  


That instantly drew me out of my deep reverie and I looked up to see that the girl that I was told to watch over was right in front of me. However, her tone of voice was not that of one of Lord Orlouge's mindlessly adoring mistresses. Her voice reminded me of the sharpest silver blade encased in a sheath of silk-- beautiful, true, deadly, and barely guarded. Clearly, Charm Lord did not change this girl to be another of his wives. Unlike the past one hundred princesses, this 'Asellus' is immune to his charisma from the very beginning. This can only signify that she has been modified into what I am--a Mystic Prince.

  


I noticed that the girl's impertinent response caused murmurs of disapproval to ripple through the room, but those whispers were cut short with a piercing cry of total outrage.

  


"Insolent!" snarled Ciato, his right hand shifted its hold on his scythe-like weapon. Threatening to attack an unarmed opponent, my charge of all people... this just worsened my opinion of the Hunter and Bat Knight.

  


It surprised me when Asellus merely turned a cold gaze in his direction, but that became clear to me when I suddenly caught a shade of violet on the girl's clothing and Ciato's blade. Apparently, they have already been somewhat acquainted and judging from Ciato's past actions, it wasn't too difficult to figure out what happened.

  


Lord Orlouge floated towards Asellus and grasped her chin firmly but gently with his left hand. He smiled when he tilted up her face and ran his right hand through her emerald locks. "Asellus. Such a lovely name suits you, my dearest. It only counts in your favor that you are fiery one as well. I cannot ask for anything more, you will do quite wonderfully."

  


Asellus made no move to break free as she stared directly into his eyes and repeated her earlier question clearly. "You know who I am, yet I still do not know your name."

  


_Charm Lord_

  


_Merciless King_

  


_Protector of Rose_

  


_Ruler of Darkness_

  


_Pursuer of Beauty_

  


_Supreme Judge_

  


_Ruler of Facinaturu_

  


_Lord of the Castle_

  


_- Mystic Lord Orlouge -_

  


Title upon title was mentioned in perfect succession. Nevertheless, they all mean and describe the same man who reigns over the entire mystic race, be they within or not within the confines of desolate Facinaturu.

  


A look of terror dawned upon Asellus' face as she took as step back. It looked as if she was about to make a break for it, but then the gates shut themselves, cutting off the only way out. "Mystic? You're a mystic? What business to you have with a human like me? I don't want to be here, and I am sure that I don't belong here, just let me go home!!" cried Asellus, confused and alarmed.

  


Charm Lord smiled pityingly at her then returned to his throne with a muffled sigh that I barely caught. After, he locked his intense gaze on to the girl's, almost forcing her to listen and understand his words. "Listen closely to me. I know that you have seen your blood in the garden, for I watched all that happened. It was not the right color, was it not? You are no longer a human."

  


"THAT IS AN OUTRIGHT LIE!!! I am human!"

  


I flinched slightly at the volume of her voice just as much as I feared for her life. No one has ever dared to raise their tone of voice up like that to Charm Lord, not even a mystic like Zozma. I make a mental note that Asellus certainly has a vicious temper at times which can prove a little difficult to handle. Still, her voice reminds me of something more....

  


"You were impaled with Ciato's sword in a manner which a normal human would not have been able to live through, yet you stand before me unharmed and without a wound." Lord Orlouge gestured to Ciato, who had an venomous smile upon his lips. Never have I had so much revulsion for the Hunter Knight than at that moment, and Rastaban's face seemed to mirror my attitude as well. "And even before all of this you were already dead, for you were run over by my carriage. The only reason that you are alive is because I have given you some of my blood--Mystic blood."

  


Gasps resounded through the Great Hall at that announcement. There had been suspicions that that was what Lord Orlouge did, but hearing it from his own lips confirmed the act. Who would have thought that such a lowly human girl would be the only one to inherit the blood of the Lord of Mystics? Only then did I realize that Asellus wasn't only a prince such as I am, but she is THE prince.

  


Lord Orlouge smiled benevolently as the girl fell to her knees upon the floor, stunned into shock and mindless of the tears running down from her crimson eyes and ashen cheeks. "Your red human blood and my blue mystic blood have changed your blood into a violet shade. Now you are not only a half-mystic, but you are my daughter as well."

  


"I am..." whispered Asellus, digging her nails into the palms of her hands deeply.

  


"Even though you still remain half-human, you have an important obligation to our kingdom as a mystic." added Charm Lord, making an emphasis on the word 'our'. "Ildon."

  


He was suddenly speaking to me, so I wrenched my stare from the half-mystic on the floor and regarded my Lord. I had seen that Lord Orlouge really was speaking the truth, for Asellus' fingernails had drawn blood of a purple tint. "Yes, my Lord."

  


"Why..." Asellus' whisper was barely audible, and I could not figure out if the question was for me or for herself.

  


"You are in charge of the girl. Remember that she is my daughter and not just another of my mistresses."

  


To everyone's surprise, Ciato rebelled against our Lord's orders. "But Lord, perhaps Ildon isn't appropriate for this position... Just in case..."

  


Not appropriate!!? One of these days, I'd like to hear him say those words when I cause his blood to pool on the floor. Looking after the only half-mystic in all the regions is not exactly a job I am too thrilled to have, but... there's just a nagging feeling on the back of my mind which...

  


"Quiet, Ciato. Do not question the wishes of our Lord, he knows what he is doing. Ildon will do quite well. He is swift, patient, and extremely skilled with a sword." Ah, the voice of utter reason. I smirked inwardly as Ciato glared at Rastaban while the other beamed back. This was one of those times in which I am glad to have the eccentric Black Knight as my best friend. 

  


"Half-mystic..." Rastaban and I turned towards Asellus and saw that she was now facing away from the entire mystic court. What confused me was that the timbre of her voice has changed once more... So mettlesome before and now so somber like...

  


Another order enforced Rastaban's words. "Rastaban is quite accurate in this matter. The Prince of Darkness will be perfect to discipline her in her new mystic abilities. Nonetheless, she needs someone to teach her some manners and cool that fiery temper of hers somewhat. I shall call upon Princess White Rose. She and Ildon will see fit for the girl's training." Charm Lord rested his gaze upon his beloved 'daughter' once more and frowned slightly, as if just seeing something which marred Asellus' being. "Ildon, also get her some decent clothes. Those rags she has on right now are simply atrocious for her stature."

  


I bowed low and when I looked up once more, the entire room was devoid of life save for myself and my new student. Examining Asellus, I notice that she still was in shock, muttering to herself. "Accept your fate. Be grateful that we are still taking such good care of you even if you're just a lowly half-mystic. We must go now." To tell the truth, I was surprised in hearing how cold my voice sounded in my ears, but it seemed to snap the girl back to reality.

  


Asellus turned towards me with a questioning look on her face, but she sounded more alive than she did just a moment before. "Where are we going?"

  


I frowned at the girl for I have little tolerance for unobservant people, mystic or not. Thus, I replied sharper than I meant to. "Hello! Is anyone in there? Weren't you paying any attention to what Lord Orlouge just said? We're both going to Rootville to get you your dress. We had the order placed long ago." _About a decade or so ago to tell the truth..._ I added in my thoughts. No one knew when the new 'prince' was going to wake up, so we had ordered that a dress be made every year from the tailor. 

  


"........" She was quiet but despite the fact that I preferred silence, this was too much for me to handle.

  


Sighing, I quickly grabbed her blood-streaked hand and began dragging her out of the hall. "You do not have to be so subdued. It is not as if you have been robbed of you ability to speak."

  


Asellus replied resentfully. "No, only of my humanity."

  


This involuntarily caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. In those five words, I heard the slight strains of a spell which I had perceived to belong to only one person. I forced myself to reply with the same coldness as before, all the time mindful that I may be hurting her wrist. It was necessary, for if I did not hold on to something at that moment, I would not be able to believe that she exists. "Nay, that is not accurate. You still retain your humanity, but the spirit of royal mysticism has been ingrained upon your soul. Try not to think of it as a loss; rather, consider it as the acceptance of something so much more."

  


We traversed down the steps and made our way to the rose-entangled gates of the castle leading to the dreary, dark, and lonesome town of Rootville. All the while, I cannot help but reflect that even those I may say such remorseless words to my new student, I myself do not believe the conversion to be a gesture of benevolence. I am secretly embittered to know that another faultless child has been corrupted as I have. 

  


But at least I am not falling alone anymore...

  


Someone is falling with me.

  


~*~

  


To be continued...

  


~*~

  


  


Notes:

  


~Yes, I am beginning another series before I even finish my other ones *sighs in exasperation*. This one should be a short series which I am doing for five reasons:

*Ildon belongs to me and I love him. ^^

**Fanfiction.Net really, really, really needs more fanfiction on the SaGa Frontier category and I'm helping out the best I can.

***This idea was just screaming out at me and my Muse, Hideaki, was threatening to throw a thesaurus at me if I don't stop procrastinating and write something.

****I always wanted to write a persona-fic.

*****Nothing else to do in my AP Physics class.

~This fanfic isn't too good, isn't it? Oh well... I'm not a very good writer then.

~I love Ildon!!! *smirks*

~Review please!!

~Write SaGa Frontier fanfics of your own please!!

~Don't you think that Orlouge wears a fan in his pants?

~Isn't Ciato just an awful-looking Sephiroth clone who wears ribbons in his hair?

~For any of the members of the SF Gamefaqs message board: What does Ciato do with his many ShadowServants?

~Okay, I'll stop here... 

~Luv ya all...


	2. Chapter II

No Words Are Enough

  


Part Two

  


by: Asurahime

  


~*~

  


Disclaimers: All of the SaGa Frontier characters do not belong to me except for Ildon. *gets dragged off back to the computer* Yes, he is mine!!! Standard disclaimers apply!!! I might have to change General if I keep on writing like this... *groans in disgust at herself* *Hideaki groans in disgust at Asura too, then shoves a latte into her hand* Shut up, Aki...

  


~*~

  


  


Mirages... such illusions are what my life consists of. Mystics live their lives in the veil of darkness threaded with mists and the delicate perfume of sharp-thorned roses. That is what my enigmatic student brings forth from my deeply buried memories: an image that is so innocent and yet so unerringly fatal to behold.

  


The black gate of the Castle of Needles loomed up before us like a menacing dragon above its prey. My student's eyes widened with a sort of dark fear as I led her towards the gate. Apparently, it will take Asellus some time to accept what has befallen her. "Lord of All Mystics, what is wrong with you? Come on, it's just a gate."

  


"How--how will you open the..."

  


"I am Ildon, the Prince of Darkness. Open the gate," I snapped quite irritably, triggering the simply opening spell of the door. It may seem convenient for a few simple words from the right voice to open the massive gates, but I consider it as mystic vanity in not wanting to get one's hands soiled. Whatever is wrong with opening the gate manually?

  


The voice of finest silk and sharpest steel addressed me once more. "How did you do that? No matter what I tried, the door refused to rise even an inch," Asellus raised up her hands, stained purple from her own blood. The scratches inflicted by the thorns had already healed, but indeed, I saw a dark lavender shade on the gate. It unnerved me for it reminded me of a caged bird trying to break free from its prison, regardless of all the blood that it might lose.

  


Clearing my throat, I dragged Asellus down to the tailor's shop in the town of Rootville without answering her question. Replying to the frivolous queries can wait until after she has changed out of those blood-stained rags and into decent mystic attire fitting for her new status as the heir to the throne of the Mystic Kingdom of Facinaturu.

  


A small whimper caught my attention as we arrived at our destination. However, I paid it no heed as I towed Asellus in.

  


"What brings such a high and noble mystic to my lowly shop, Your Lordship?" asked the tailor as he cowered behind the counter, quite intimidated by the presence of a true Mystic Prince rather than just as low-class servant or messenger.

  


Exasperated even further at the human's behavior, I mentally placed a mark against his favor and replied more venomously than I had meant to. "Go get the dress I ordered."

  


Quickly pushing out of the counter, the human beckoned to a pale-blonde young maid who seemed to be in lock state. What amused me even further was the fact that the girl's eyes were fixated upon my beautiful student with fear, confusion, interest, and undeniable fascination. "Y-yes, my Lord."

  


Snapping my gaze back to the tailor, I gently led Asellus forward so that she was in plain sight. He and the maid seemed terrified of my ward's blood-stained clothing, but he knew better than to comment in my presence. "Put the dress on her."

  


The tailor turned pale and began shaking with terror and indecision, not knowing whether to do as I commanded or run for his life. Whatever it was it fed my sadistic side, for I could not help but smirk with slight satisfaction and amusement at his distress. "Ex-excuse me your Highness, b-b-but I can't--"

  


I only replied to him with a dark forbidding glare which showed just a mere flicker of the true power I held inside. As if I would ever let this ordinary _human_ harm my innocent new student. There is no force in Heaven, Hell, or in all the regions that will prevent me from someone I have sworn to protect. In the meantime, my temper is reaching its limits. "I will not repeat myself, tailor. I also will not take any excuses lightly."

  


"Understood. Gina," whispered the man as he climbed up the stairs like one who is about to meet Death. 

  


"Please come this way, my Lady," The maid followed her master up the steps shakily, as if in a mixed sense of terror and euphoria.

  


Asellus pulled lightly on one of my stark black wings and I turned towards her quickly. I blinked at the questioning look on her face then nodded gravely, giving her a soft nudge towards the waiting maid. "Go ahead, nothing's going to happen to you."

  


Nodding, she walked up to the second level of the shop, followed by the pale-haired maid. A slight smirk graced my lips as I watched Asellus ascend the stairs. Will she actually be strong enough to undergo combat? I may be protective but I still have no leniency for weakness. I will train the girl but she better be ready to learn discipline.

  


"........" Slowly, I turned towards my left and felt my pinions' feathers stir softly, their wind ruffling a peach-colored piece of cloth on the counter. My gaze narrowed into sharp shards of blue when I regarded several rotogravure pictures on the shelf. Raising a finger, I beckoned one of the photographs forwards until it hung in the air before me. Within the artifact was the likeness of a short-haired young girl staring longingly out of a window at a bright full moon. "Such a simple thing... amazing that it is capable of holding such sentiment."

  


I turned by back to the stairs and tilted up my face to look out of the window towards the encompassing shroud of twilight. One could describe this land of Facinaturu as a kingdom that has been the source of immortal prodigality and dark intent; however, with all the extravagance of the Mystic Region, this place has become so forbidden and cursed that not even the moon or the stars would bless the night.

  


As I heard soft steps descending the staircase, I hid the portrait within the folds of my clothing and left a dark sapphire ring in its place. Languidly, I turned around to accost my transformed student. The maid stopped at the foot of the stairs and bowed down towards me before raising up a hand to help a red-clad figure down.

  


Smiling in satisfaction and respect, I regarded Asellus with more than just a little amazement. Gone were the blood-stained clothing from before, replaced with fitting mystic attire. "Now you look more like a mystic. Let's go back to the castle."

  


Asellus did not answer but only nodded her assent prior to following me out of the door. It was not until we had reached the inner staircases of Chateau Aiguille when she finally spoke. "Ildon, why do I have to wear these clothes? They're kind of--"

  


"Inconvenient? Perhaps even ludicrous?" I finished for her. "You must understand Asellus, that any member of the mystic race is of royalty. It is the decree of Lord Orlouge that we are to dress in such a manner. Do not forget that you are no longer human."

  


Apparently my words stung painfully, for she flinched and her vermilion eyes darkened considerably. Bitter it may be, but she must learn to understand and accept what is true.

  


We entered the room of Princess White Rose soon after. I stayed at the door but Asellus ventured in and hesitantly drew a finger across the surface of the glass coffin. She quickly backed away as a flash of intense silver light filled the entire room then quickly subsided into obscurity once again.

  


"What is this--" whispered Asellus, shielding her eyes with her gloved hands.

  


A flower-crowned Mystic Princess smiled softly and stepped down from her crystal coffin. She walked gracefully over to a panic-stricken Asellus and clasped my charge's shaking hands into her own. "Hello, Lady Asellus. I am extremely pleased to finally make your acquaintance."

  


"Who... are you?" Asellus started backing away from White Rose towards the door, but I blocked her from making a break for it.

  


I raised a hand and rested it on her back, not only to support her but also to prevent any further arguments. "She is the forty-seventh princess of Lord Orlouge, Arch-Princess White Rose. Recall what Lord Orlouge ordered as you went off in your daze."

  


"Do not be so cold Ildon." A voice resembling the gently purity of dew-kissed white roses floated through the threads of enchanted mists of the Castle of Needles. The Arch-Princess laughed with a silvery tone and started to lead my now-unresisting ward out the door.

  


Asellus soon snapped back into the world of the living and allowed herself to be drawn out of the room, but not before surprising me by grabbing my sleeve with her free hand and drawing me close. I blinked several times but bent my head down so that I could listen to her question. "What is it?"

  


Red eyes fastened me in place as they seemed to burn through the darkness of my eyes and leave them reflecting the same crimson shade. What could this be? What is happening to me?

  


I am still falling, but for the first time ever, I embrace the void as it comes.

  


"What is an Arch-Princess?" A simple question from a voice of fire and ice broke the spell and left me with a sense of loss and disillusion.

  


"All of your questions shall be answered in due time, Lady Asellus. Now, we must see to your training with Ildon," smiled White Rose, apparently noticing my extreme trepidation and slight boredom.

  


Nodding curtly, almost rudely, I turned around and swiftly made my way down to the training grounds near the courtyard. I knew that my pace was a little more than a swift walk, perhaps a little too fast for such a young girl and a princess who had just woken up but I don't want to lose any more time. I am interested in finding what Asellus' strong and weak points are, and that does not only mean in the battlefield. It is not an easy path that I am guiding her to traverse, but I expect no less than perfection for someone whose voice can pierce my dark thoughts and reply so exuberantly and impudently to the Pursuer of Beauty.

  


There it is again... like water to a man dying of thirst, I held on to each and every one of her words as if my entire being depended on it. "What is expected of me?"

  


"From you I expect nothing," It surprised me that Asellus' gaze simply narrowed with disbelief, "and yet I expect everything as well."

  


White Rose intervened, "Ildon.... that is not enough Lady Asellus still does not have a weapon worthy of her. Let us go down to Rootville for the moment and speak with Gozarus."

  


Ah, Princess White Rose already feels a certain kinship and compassion for the half-mystic does she? I might as well let it pass. The girl needed somebody who she can talk to about her current situation and I believe that I am not that patient. Lord Orlouge had chosen well when he summoned White Rose from her sleep. But now... a sword worthy of the Prince of All Mystics. The only creature who can fashion such a masterpiece is Gozarus... with just one simple drawback... "Fine, let us go and seek that mystic."

  


"Gozarus?" asked Asellus as I once again enfolded her gloved hand in mine and started dragging her to the dismal town. "Who is this Gozarus?" 

  


"He is the greatest and most skilled artisan in the entire Mystic Kingdom. All of his creations have great mystical power." When White Rose's gentle voice trailed off, I knew immediately that the price needed to be paid to get Asellus' weapon would neither be insignificant nor light.

  


The three of us reached the hut of said artisan a few moments later. Opening the door, I glanced inside and glared at the green-skinned merchant with an air almost flowing with utter disdain. Here was a creature who begs to be let into the palace when he is of such low class that he more resembles a monster who hides and kills in the dark rather than a proud high-class mystic who hides and kills in the dark and the light. I smirked at the irony that a hulking creature such as Gozarus has more morality than a charming mystic such as Ciato.

  


The indignant voice of my student cut into my reverie and I quickly jumped forward and grasped her hand and waist in an unbreakable grip to prevent her from causing any damage. I knew that it was quite unnecessary, but it felt comforting to know that I might have been needed to prevent any sudden danger.

  


Asellus' whisper came out sounding like a sharp hiss in my ear, a lot like sandpaper. "I'm sorry for looking stupid!"

  


Glancing quickly at White Rose who was attempting to make peace between Asellus and the merchant, I almost felt a strong urge to blast Gozarus into the next century for daring to insult my charge. But no, the Prince of Darkness shows no emotion, not even anger.

  


The artisan just formed a lop-sided grin much like Zozma's before handing Asellus a Charm Necklace in apology. "Better take this. You look as if you are in need of some jewels compared to the rest of the people in the castle."

  


A tentative hand reached out and grasped the necklace with a sort of confusion in the owner's eyes. As I said, Gozarus has more decency than most of the Mystic Court. Still, we were wasting time. "Gozarus, we have come here to purchase a weapon for Asellus. Do you have one that she can use? If not, then we will just be leaving."

  


"...................." Gozarus seemed to turn over what I said in his mind several times before resting yellow, cat-like eyes on Asellus and White Rose. "Princess White Rose, do you have any idea how much such a weapon would cost her? It will--"

  


"Please do as Ildon says, Gozarus," murmured White Rose before grasping Asellus' hands in her own, "it's a risk we will just have to take. It is Lord Orlouge's wish that she be trained... and there is no other way."

  


A dark fog seemed to settle in Asellus' eyes, darkening them into a red as deep as blood. It was obvious to me and White Rose that Asellus would sorely miss what is to be taken from her... she just didn't know what yet. "What is going on?"

  


Sharper than steel and finer than silk--beautiful, true, deadly, and barely guarded--like Asellus' voice given solid form, Gozarus drew from within the cold green flames of his forge a crimson sword. Fire and ice seemed to dance and weave around each other as in Limbo within the depths of the implacable blade. It was perfect, reflecting Asellus from the tempestuous storms in her eyes to the fascinating spells in her voice. "Comely, intense, and seemingly impossible to control... that is the blade we are searching for."

  


Apparently, Asellus knew that nothing came without a price and the magnificent blade was of no exception. It clearly enthralled her beyond comprehension, but her worthiness for the blade only comes should she accept the burden of her sacrifice. "What is the price, Gozarus? Without any catches."

  


"I don't take human money, mystic currency or even service of any kind," replied the shaking mystic, "..........."

  


"Gozarus..." whispered White Rose, trembling in fear at the amount of sacrifice. I myself would not be able to change anything or manipulate the man to lower what he asks. All we can do is wait.

  


Asellus however, remains unshaken as she broke from my grasp and stood before Gozarus. "What do you take?"

  


"....... a portion of one's life...."

  


To our surprise, my student nodded without hesitation and rested both hands on the red sword. "STOP!! You must not have any regrets because I cannot give you back that part of your life after you have given it up!!!" yelled Gozarus, amber eyes widening with fear and amazement.

  


"I know what I am doing," smiled Asellus as a brilliant light erupted from within her and seemed to feed the icy fires of Gozarus' forge. This continued for several moments until my half-mystic charge collapsed hard on the floor; the sword was no where to be found.

  


Crying softly, White Rose fell next to the half-unconscious girl and hastily cast Starlight Heal several times. "Lady Asellus? My Lady, please open your eyes!!!"

  


Scanning the area around me through royal blue eyes half-blinded by the light, I stepped over a cowering Gozarus and picked up Asellus in my arms. I then noticed something extremely peculiar. "She is all right, White Rose. However, where is the sword--?"

  


"It's name is Asura."

  


Our three pairs of mystic eyes immediately fastened themselves on the awakening girl who shakily got out of my embrace. Did we all hear that right? "Asellus, how are--"

  


Even paler than before, Asellus pinned us all into place with a gaze which was exactly like the color of the blade from before. "My sword's name is Asura. Can we go to the training grounds now, Ildon?"

  


"Asura has bonded with her now," sighed the artisan, starting to look extremely pleased with his work and awed by his latest customer, "Asura has merged with her power and will come to Asellus whenever it is needed."

  


"And how is that?" White Rose and I asked simultaneously.

  


"You will see in time."

  


Asellus opened the door of the hut as White Rose and I bid farewell to Gozarus. To my surprise, she was the one who led the way back to Chateau Aiguille and the training grounds near the courtyard. It must have something to do with that sword...

  


Princess White Rose walked over to the side worriedly, wondering what has gotten in to Asellus but knowing just as much as I--practically nothing. A genuine smile broke out in the Asellus' face as I turned to her, brilliant and filled with light just as I remembered it. However, it also hid a secret which I knew nothing about. Training with ordinary creatures had to wait later. I had wanted to test her weaknesses and strengths and the best way to do that was through one-on-one combat. "Asellus, you seem pretty confident. Thus, your first bout is with me."

  


The half-mystic acquiesced and smiled secretively before removing her gloves and raising her right hand to her lips. I narrowed my gaze to watch her strange antics and saw that one of her sharp mystic fangs pierced one of the fingers of her right hand, drawing blood that was not purple but a red the color of her eyes--the color of her sword, Asura. Indeed, the flawless weapon appeared in her hand not a moment later. "En garde."

  


Two words I repeated, but my own icy voice could not echo the effect that hers had on me. As our swords met with the sharp ring of steel against steel, I recalled that I had believed my life to be woven by mirages and illusions. But as I felt the keen blade draw a cry of surprised pain from myself, the stream of royal blue blood from the wound on my left cheek dispelled all thoughts and delusions. Asellus is real, just as much as the searing pain from the wound on my face. And that caused me to smile a smile which she returned.

  


No explanations were needed as our blades met again...

  


Because no words are enough.

  


~*~

  


To be continued... 

  


~*~

  


  


Notes:

  


~As I said, "this fanfic isn't too good, isn't it?" *grins*

~Hideaki: Aiyahh.... you finally managed to update this fic of yours, eh? All right, I love you again.

~Asura: *sweatdrops but hugs Hideaki along with her chibi Ildon and Asellus* Uhm... thanks... and thank you to Kamll and Biyouku for inspiring me to finish this part as well as 'Awakening'!!

~Thank you for reading another horrendous fic courtesy of Asura and Hideaki. ^^

~Please review and write SaGa Frontier fanfics of your own to help this genre grow!!!

~Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!!!

~I love you all...

~And I love Hideaki and Ildon too...

~As well as share Kamll's love for practically all the mystics except Ciato.... and maybe Orlouge....

~Minna-sama o zutto ai shite imasu!!!

~Shinen akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!!!!!

~*sighs* I really need a beta reader...


	3. Chapter III

No Words Are Enough

  


Part Three

  


by: Asurahime

  


~*~

  


Disclaimers: I do not own SaGa Frontier. I never have. I never... but I hope to do so someday... far away... *snickers* *is hit by Hideaki with an paper fan* Oops... sorry about that... hee hee. I figured that I should finish this series off before I once again delve into the dark regions of the fanfic known as "IOF". *Hideaki grins and ushers her off to a nearby Starbucks to stock up on life-giving caffeine* 

  


Hideaki: *sips on a Chocolate Brownie Frappucino* Well, shall we get on with the fic? Yes, we shall. I'll take care of your discipline later on in end of the chapter.

  


~*~

  


  


Falling... falling... falling... caught. My life had been over but why have I been saved? A silver ray, a darkened path, then the promise of oblivion has been opened before my eyes but the light of a fading crescent moon pierced the most secret of blue which is mine. As a Prince, I have been born from within the darkness from the other side of time. As a mystic, I have been born to betray everything that I have ever loved. As a knight, only unending memories of fighting scenes are what my soul sends to my eyes. But as a man, I am free to hesitate when forced to return a liberated bird to its gilded cage. 

  


Even the pale light and the misty shadows of the caves underground Facinaturu seem to hide the tracks of the two errant mystics from me. Although I had been expecting that Asellus would be trying to make a break from the castle one day, I did not realize that it would be so soon or that White Rose would be her companion in this dangerous fiasco. It may appear as if Asellus has asked the Arch-Princess to go with her, but I knew that White Rose is accompanying her simply because she fears the extent of the wrath of Lord Orlouge when--if--they are caught. The half-mystic had been placed under my and her care after all. This sort of desperate determination amazes me, but it also strikes a fear into my frozen heart as I fear for my ward's life. 

  


"He isn't here! What are we going to do?" cried a young voice that I have identified as my charge's. 

  


I swiftly walked in the direction from which I heard the voice and beheld White Rose trying to console Asellus from having a nervous breakdown. I wouldn't have been too concerned if not for the fact that the Mystic Heir was on her knees less than two feet from a deep crevice.

  


"Let me talk to them..."

  


"No, I'll just fight," ordered Asellus, shocking me with the unshed tears and anger in her voice. I had not realized that she had hated the castle so much that she would rather fight than return to her new life. This was too much... I have to get them out of here now. This cave is not a proper place for the Mystic Heir to be.

  


Stepping forward, the two pairs of mystic eyes regarded me with a sort of dark fear and surprise. "This is not funny any longer. It's time for us to go back to the castle. What are the two of you thinking about coming here?!"

  


"I... don't want to fight you... but..." Asellus shocked me by holding up her right hand and bringing it quickly towards her lips. She used one of her sharp mystic fangs to pierce the pale white skin of a single digit then held out the abused hand towards me. "Ildon... I refuse to return to the dark," A white mist threaded with red streaks the color of blood appeared before my student, veiling her with silver light and darkest shadows. "Asura!!"

  


Off the edge of oblivion. I could have been killed at that very moment and not have cared. Fascination is in full effect and will not be fading any time soon, and although my heart is of frigid ice and darkened moonlight, the voice of fire and brilliant light is more ardent than those of the crimson flames in the sanctuary of Kurenai. "What are you trying to do to me?" A crimson edged blade blossomed forth from the white fog like a rose in the night.

  


Four of Lord Orlouge's lackeys formed a half-circle before me, trying to constrain Asellus and White Rose from escaping. But as I moved long green hair away from my face, a whisper sounded like the wind in my ears beyond the clashing of weapons and flashes of midnight-blue and blood-red. "I'm trying to make you see the truth."

  


"I would rather die than go back there!" yelled Asellus, jumping off the edge of the cliff into the abyss below without hesitation.

  


"Lady Asellus!!" White Rose and I cried simultaneously with fear for her life. 

  


As I was about try a desperate flight to retrieve the half-mystic, the sound of a mechanical contraption stopped me at my tracks and forced me back off the cliff, slamming me bodily against the hard walls of the caverns. Orlouge's servants suffered worse, for they were thrown into the deep crevice. "You brought a filthy machine to Facinaturu?! Asellus!"

  


"Hurry up and get in!" yelled the pilot, earning him my death glare. "We have to get out of here!"

  


I could see the Arch-Princess hesitating, but as Asellus held out her hand and smiled with hope, White Rose left with no further questions. "Ildon!! You don't have to stay here!! Come with us."

  


"............"

  


The half-mystic's eyes were bright with fear and confusion. I had not known that she has seen past the facade I put forth throughout the world. Seen enough to understand the extreme loneliness I feel gnawing my frozen heart into tatters. How I would love to go with them, but who will make certain that they escape? I must stay. "I have been falling all my life and I have just recently been caught by the first flicker of life that this region has been graced with. Leave here!!"

  


"I don't want to leave you!" cried Asellus, the smile on her face flickering with fear.

  


I smirked in return, but it was as faint as her own. "I have a heart of ice, my Princess. Didn't anyone tell you that during your stay in Facinaturu? Nothing can melt my dark side."

  


"Yet you still have a heart!!"

  


My smirk faded when I realized the truth in those words. I... really do have a heart... and the only one who can melt my dark side is the one who has given it back to me. I could see White Rose holding on to the Mystic Heir, trying to prevent her from accidentally falling back into the darkness she had almost faced. Asellus was still crying out to me, but her words were lost in the noise of the machine leading them to their freedom. Although I cannot see what is outside of these walls, at least she'll be able to experience them. This is just too painful. No matter how cold I am, I know that I still search for the light within the darkness... but that light is now gone.

  


"Ildon, what kept you back? I know you better than yourself and you wanted to go with them."

  


Sighing with loss and disillusion, I amazed myself with the extent of my grief. "No mystic can completely escape the claws of Charm Lord, Rastaban. The only way to do so is to commit suicide as Princess Rei had done."

  


The Black Knight stepped away from the darkness of the caves just as the Hunter Knight materialized from the crevice with his blood-stained scythe. "I do hate being the one to report this to Lord Orlouge. He will not be pleased to know that his Heir has escaped the region."

  


Ciato smirked sardonically. "I'll report it then. I have a feeling that Lord Orlouge would be more displeased with the loss of White Rose than with the loss of that creature that has his blood. Ildon, this is all your fault you know? You should have known that that half-mystic was plotting something as treasonous as this. To think that I have to report the Prince of Darkness is behaving like an errant knight who can't even take care of a simple job such as watching over a young girl. Pathetic, really."

  


It took all of my trained self-control to prevent me from unsheathing my SilverMoon and slicing his head cleanly from his neck, to hell with the consequences that may bring. "Someone such as Asellus deserves to be free. She clearly does not belong here and you can report me for all I care. I didn't see you doing anything to stop her either."

  


"This is not the time to argue. Ciato, don't you have to be reporting to Lord Orlouge now or something equally venomous?" drawled Rastaban lazily. In a conversation with Asellus and White Rose some time ago, he had stated that Facinaturu is ever constant, unchanging and all it needs is for Asellus to set the clock back into motion. He is tired of the state of this region and unless Orlouge is defeated, nothing will ever change. "You are just blaming Ildon because the Lord had not chosen you to be her guardian in the beginning. Don't ever think that you will ever be able to compare to Ildon."

  


The Hunter Knight stepped back, clearly disturbed by the ring of truth evident in other's words. "I will get you both for this one day," he glared hatefully at me, "and your precious student as well. She will belong to me." Then, he disapparated from sight and we knew that he really has gone to report the two who escaped the region as well as my own disobedience.

  


Words can harm so much more than physical attacks ever could and all of us knew that. I know that Ciato is going to try to bring me dishonor in the grace of Lord Orlouge, but I didn't care. I was too worried about the state of the passionate child who I was teaching and learning from. For some unexplainable reason, I care about her well being much more than I care about anyone else's--not White Rose's, not Rastaban's, not Lord Orlouge's, and not even that of myself. Perhaps it is the lure of the forbidden and the innocent which draws me to her like a moth to a flame. Her voice acts like my lifeline to reality. It is as if only she can clip my wings then grant me the ability to fly.

  


"Go to them, Ildon. You need to be there to protect Lady Asellus in the instance that Lord Orlouge chooses to attack. White Rose is a strong mystic, but her attacks will not be enough to protect the Heir." Rastaban smiled at me knowingly before walking back to the chateau.

  


That was the last straw. "Rastaban, why do you walk to when you last left Asellus' presence?"

  


Saying that earned me a mischievous smile from my best friend, almost teasing. "You are the only one aside from Lord Orlouge who can call her 'Asellus,' Ildon. Even White Rose calls her 'Lady' and Ciato tries not to mention her at all."

  


"Why bother calling her 'Lady' when as her teacher I have seen how many times she is defeated in battle a day simply because of her clumsiness," I retorted, having no idea where this conversation was leading to. All I knew was that I desperately wanted to just fly after that ship in search of the liberated captive of Chateau Aiguille.

  


"I see, but as her teacher you have also seen the power which lies dormant underneath that pale white surface and crimson flames," replied Rastaban smoothly before walking away. "She is brilliant with a sword, quick on her feet, and equally as charming." We both looked at the dark sky of Fascinator and saw three of Ciato's clones streaking in different direction--most probably to retrieve what does not want to be found. "Then I beg you to protect her from all problems. Beware of the possibility that Lord Orlouge would also be sending Princess Lion after them should Lady Asellus defeat Ciato's Shadow Servants. Fare thee well.

  


"Moreover, you can stop referring to Lord Orlouge as your 'Lord' now, Ildon. Grasp your freedom with both hands before it flies away. You, Asellus, and White Rose need not be ruled by anyone other than yourselves. Remember that."

  


What am I supposed to do now? Those who do not have the 'courage' to see the truth are called cowards. I am not a coward. I know quite well the tyranny of the Mystic Lord. I know the downfall of the human heart. "Fare thee well, Rastaban," were the last words to leave my lips before I took to the skies, the cold wind flowing through the darkness of my wings as I surrendered myself to the mercy of the unknown lands I am to traverse. Sharp, deadly, but beautiful, the moment couldn't have been more perfect as I dropped everything that ever meant anything to me and followed a young girl-child to Hell. And I had never felt so right.

  


~*~*~*~

  


The dark skies of Facinaturu turned light as the morning came: a morning that I have never seen. I was in the region of Devin. A violet-haired human woman glared at me as she moved to draw some sacred lots from the Holy Shrine of Devin. I normally would not even think about dealing with any humans but the familiarity I felt when I saw her crimson glare changed my attitude. Something about the way she held herself, how composed her face was, and the utter fearlessness within her eyes when she saw me proved that she held mystics in such a low regard--something similar to a bitter contempt.

  


"I smell the blood of yet another filthy mystic. What is your reason for being so far away from your own region?" drawled the woman in something similar to anger. "You are the fourth mystic I have seen in the past two days."

  


I quickly spun around, amazed that she would dare speak to a Mystic Prince like thus. "How dare you--"

  


"I shall dare speak to you however I wish, Ildon! Or do you not know that even though I am as I am, my rank would eternally higher than yours," replied Rei, cutting off my protests with the mocking voice which gave her fame from long ago.

  


"Princess Rei--you--" My face darkened. There was no wonder in why Orlouge never found Princess Rei. He would have been able to identify her long ago, but as his harem grew into size, he neglected her and her fascination of him grew to hatred. After all, the line between love and hatred is a fine one, finer than the silk thread which a spider spins to capture its prey. Now, he can barely remember her face, and he would never be able to identify her as a mere mortal.

  


Princess Rei's scowl softened and formed into a smile that was barely perceptible. She walked away from the shadows of the shrine of Devin and rested a hand against a column. "If you are searching for the lost crimson and white roses of Orlouge, I am afraid that I will never let you have them. I will say that they indeed have stopped here, but they are with friends now.

  


"I am not here to return them to Facinaturu. On the contrary, Rastaban has sent me here to take care of Orlouge's daughter and make certain that nothing shall befall on her. White Rose is none of my concern since she is already trained to take care of herself. But the younger one fights like an amateur due to her lack of discipline and training." My gaze narrowed into dark blue slits of corundum, betraying nothing yet saying more than words can ever convey. I am pleased that they are safe, but not so pleased that I have missed them.

  


She seemed to be surprised at that. "You, the Black Wing, the Prince of Darkness, Orlouge's Messenger, have joined the coup against you own leader? I must say that I am more than a little amused at that."

  


She doesn't get it. Rei doesn't realize to what extent I am going through to even attempt something as fool-hardy and treasonous as this. "....... Before, all I did was what others have told me. I obeyed like a loyal servant because I was grateful that Charm Lord had allowed me to become mystic, but... as eternal life was given to me, my freedom was taken from my grasp."

  


"Life is eternal and time means nothing in Facinaturu. You thought that that would be preferable to a life that is destined to end? Let me tell you something, Ildon. Although, I believe that this is more than obvious to you now," Rei was laughing softly at me while I was oblivious of the guilty expression on my face. "A human's life span may be short like a flame, but it is more fulfilling than any immortality. When neither time nor death is your enemy, your complete balance is thrown off."

  


I just nodded. "It was like a fight between good and evil. One side wins in the end but when the other side is gone... what's left? 'Good' and 'Evil,' 'Light' and 'Darkness,' 'Right' and 'Wrong'--how can one put value on these things and give them any credibility when there is nothing to compare them to?"

  


A slight smile answered me. I could barely discern it's presence, but it was still there. Moreover, it was not the mocking kind which greeted me before, but a smile filled with empathy. "Now with that knowledge, all you have to do is guide your viridian-haired little student to her final decision."

  


"I can't interfere with how Asellus wishes to live her life."

  


"I never said that you should interfere. I said that you need to guide her through her troubles," Rei looked at me with a withering glare which did not seem to be directed to me at all. "You know as well as I do that that is not a job that is easily accomplished. Orlouge is merciless and unforgiving as both of us have seen in the past. He may seem unconcerned with the retrieval of Asellus for now, but if you wait, he will use any means to get his 'daughter' back. He has many followers, but she is his only heir."

  


Three words fell from my lips at that, dripping with fear at the mere mention of them. "The Dark Labyrinth."

  


Violet hair covered crimson eyes. "Unfortunately, Orlouge is capable of that. Do not mention a word of it to Asellus when you find her lest it just make matters worse," Her eyes were unveiled shortly before she pinned me in place once again. "Ildon, what are you waiting for?"

  


Jolting out of my trance, my wings bunched up into clusters of black feathers in my surprise, ready to take flight. Realizing what Rei just said, I calmed down enough to nod in agreement before taking to the skies once again. "Viridian, eh? I'd say that Asellus is more of a verdant."

  


Although I had been muttering to myself, Rei's amused voice still drifted to my ears. "Her hair is indeed green, Ildon, but I know that you're implying a double meaning in that. I would have to say the exact same thing about you even now, Black Wing."

  


That just ruffled me almost to the point where I would land back down on the ground. "My hair may be green, Princess Rei, but I am neither immature nor inexperienced." It never occurred to me until much later that my whining made me sound like an impudent little child who had just been chastised. It also never occurred to me to ask Rei where Asellus and White Rose could have possibly been... perhaps I am verdant after all...

  


~*~*~*~

  


Must I have the worst luck in the world? For days now, I have been searching for those two mystics without a trace. It was almost as if the two of them just dropped off of the regions. Now, I can do very little as I pace back and forth in the Garden of the Region known as Kyo. The greenery is elegant without being so overwhelming, the colors were bright rather than almost despairing, and it was quiet. In other words, I felt content and secure in knowing that I am somewhere where everything is the complete opposite of Chateau Aiguille. Furthermore, I am comforted to know that they have not been captured by Lord Orlouge yet.

  


"How are you so certain about that? For all you know, this kitten of yours could already be wandering the recesses of that fun house that Orlouge calls his 'Dark Labyrinth.' After all, you shouldn't overestimate the ability of a mere half-mystic child," scoffed a voice which almost crawled with ridicule.

  


Glaring, I raised my mental barriers before drawing my sword with one swift movement. I truly hated it when a telepathic mystic tries to read my mind, but the one at the edge of my blade is one who I would enjoy seeing crucified. "Never underestimate the ability of someone I have trained, Zozma. Besides, had Orlouge captured them already, then I would not be standing in front of you as I am now. He must know by now of my sedition, condemning me for the eternity of my mystic life."

  


"You have a point," said the rebel mystic, staring at the edge of my SilverMoon. "Several points in fact. But would you be kind enough to put away your sword before you really tear my eyes out."

  


I didn't bother resisting my desire to smirk, but I resheathed by sword nevertheless. "Perhaps I should get rid of your eyesight. After all, you are conniving enough to get all the insight you want by searching the thoughts of others... except for Orlouge, that is."

  


Flame-colored hair fell into mocking crimson eyes before Zozma jumped ten feet away. A false mask of distress was painted on his face with undercurrents of genuine irritation and admiration. My gloved hands burned in the extreme want to tear that expression off his face. "In all seriousness, you are only part right with that. It is my curious nature which will cause my mutilation into a pathetic, bloody mess one day, but until that day comes, I remain in all ways impossible. I must admit though that I am quite astounded at the ability of your pretty little leaf-haired kitten. She has gotten quite good at using that little sword of hers."

  


My eyes narrowed into ice-blue chips which would have been able to freeze Hell several times over. "I suggest you stay away from her before either of us accidentally does something which we will definitely _not_ regret doing later."

  


I notices a sigh escape from his lips. "It's strange that you would bring up something like that. I'm afraid that it's a little to late for that warning though, due to the fact that I have already had contact with her long before I tripped upon Mr. Prince of Darkness." My glare just dropped several degrees. "Don't worry so much. I didn't even _touch_ your little kitten. If anything, I'd say that Kitten has quite a few claws."

  


Sword was drawn before I could even state a reply. "You may not have touched her, but did you touch her mind? And why do you insist calling her 'kitten' and what do you mean by she has a few cla--" It was then I realized that Zozma's red hair was a few inches shorter, there were bruises on his left cheek, his clothes were dusty, and he was trying not to put too much pressure on his back. "I see."

  


"You many not have noticed, but your student is cute and affectionate when she wants to be, a lot like a small kitten when you and White Rose train her. But considering how I saw her fight today, I can safely say that she also has those claws which I mentioned," he replied before straightening out despite the pain. "That's was I meant about the part that 'you are only part right' in stating that I can search the thoughts of others except for Orlouge. I tried to tap into her thoughts when she was fighting Golden Lion, but I felt as if I was drowning in blackness before I was ungraciously thrown out. Even now, I'm still kind of disoriented about that."

  


My glare disappeared completely at that to be replaced by another look of fear. Is it even possible that Asellus is capable of standing up to the strongest Princess in the entire Mystic Kingdom? This is bad. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Zozma by the choker around his neck and focused his full attention on me. "She fought Lion Princess!? What happened to Asellus! Speak, Zozma!!" Fear was making me totally reckless as I almost lifted him off of the ground.

  


"I'll tell you, but I can't if you stop me from breathing!" cried the other mystic. "Your kitten survived the fight of course. Remember what you said earlier, Ildon. If Orlouge had captured them, then he would be after your blood by now. Why do you think I look as if I went through a hundred Magnetic Storm attacks? I was five feet from where Kitten and the others fought Golden Lion and these are just the backlashes of her attacks."

  


I just blinked at that, a little confused with his wording. "Golden Lion's attacks?"

  


"No! Kitten's attacks!" Zozma was glaring at me in exasperation now. Perhaps I shouldn't have blocked off my mind to him at this particular moment, then he'll be able to keep me from making a bigger fool of myself. But it's just that anxiety was dulling my normally cutting edge. "To think that a kitten would battle a lion and manage to defeat her... it was quite an amazing match if I do say so myself. But it's even more amazing that I end up like this even when I stayed away from her at all times. I don't know how you trained her, but you trained her well, Ildon."

  


"I suppose that that comment from a while ago about my skill as a teacher was just a--" So Golden Lion has been defeated... which means that the Ciato's ShadowServants are also gone, leaving... Lord of all Mystics... that means that Ciato's next! In a speed which didn't seem possible, I grabbed Zozma once again and forced him to listen to my every word. "Where is Asellus heading off to now? Hurry, I don't have much time."

  


Silence hung heavily between us as Zozma stared at me in surprise. I couldn't help but wonder at what Asellus had done to make him so disoriented, but that was forgotten immediately in the urgency of the situation.

  


And I was getting more impatient and frantic despite the iciness I still keep over my features. "Answer me, Zozma."

  


"Didn't I tell you already?" Crimson met royal blue as he answered me with steady, even tones. "Your kitten is here."

  


I descended into a velvet underworld in search of light...

  


Not knowing that it's too late.

  


~*~

  


to be continued...

  


~*~

  


  


Notes (Author's Punishment):

  


~Anyone else wants to hurt me besides Hideaki? *pales as she notices several people raise their hands... and swords... a gun... or knife... or a large... sharp... object...*

~Hideaki: *seething* Your procrastinating-little-Weiß-Kreuz-loving-Frappucino-drinking-Ildon-worshipping hide is mine!! *holds up a rapier and chases her around* *tiny little chibi assassins join in the chase* 

~Asura: Fuzakeruna!!

~Hideaki: Iya!! Ima boku wa okotteru da!! *slaps her with a paper fan on the head repeatedly* You need to grovel more effectively!! Beg for their forgiveness!! You are not worthy of their presence!! You will write more or else I shall ground you from anything related to Weiß Kreuz until you are eighteen!!

~*claws for forgiveness, hugging her Bombay kitty and DVDs to her* No, anything but that!! But in all seriousness, I'm dreadful for having people wait for so long (Hideaki: "Again"!! Say it!!). This is due to the fact that I just finished my eleventh grade year. Hopefully, I'll be able to scrounge around for more time to write.

  


  


Actual (almost decent) Notes:

  


~If anyone else who reads this have seen the anime Weiß Kreuz, then they should notice a few similarities--which I won't mention. (Yes this means that I have actually broaden my horizons past SaGa Frontier.) *listens to the gasps* Yes, I'm letting Zozma have telepathic abilities. After all, I don't think that he's been respected enough in all of the other fics I have written. *hears snickering in the background*

~I thought that this was going to be a short fic, but it turns out that I once again have decided to make a complete idiot of myself and wonder if this is going to be as long as "Awakening." Well, probably a little shorter than that.

~Something I have always wondered about is if anyone who reads my writing have figured out that I am a spontaneous writer. In other words, I have absolutely no idea what I am going to write until I have my hands on the keyboard with Hideaki screaming in my ear. I suppose that that explains the disorganization of my plot.

~Hideaki: *mocking* Plot? What plot do you mean, Asura?

~Asura: Damare, Aki-kun.

~Well, I guess I'll end here. And to those people who are still waiting for the next part of "It's Only Forever," (if there are any) expect a little longer delay because I am currently retouching the fic to agree with my current style of writing. My writing has changed quite a bit in the past year or so... and I'm just making certain that I can still write in both ways. I just really didn't want to grab the fic and put it on hiatus even though no one is really reading it these days.

~Hideaki: Sonna koto wa dare no sei desu ka? Kotoshi no hajime toki omae no chigau sakubun o hajimaru hazu deshita demo ima made omae ga owarimasen!! 

~Asura: Yakamashii!! Anata wa hidoi yo!

~Forgive the frequent bursts of Japanese... I'm just in such a mood right now and my Muse is just... being how he usually is... impossible.

~Well, until next time.


	4. Chapter IV

No Words Are Enough

  


Part Four

  


by: Asurahime

  


~*~

  


Disclaimers: I don't--and most likely never will--own SaGa Frontier since SquareSoft and all those rich people do. I certainly have quite a lot of stuff and fanfiction and fanart pertaining to game, but it means nothing due to the fact that I am not getting any money for it. I'm kinda happy that way... I mean... since I'm just such a procrastinating little ferret, *glances and glares at Anthony even though he most likely won't ever read this fic* I won't get tossed around like a rag doll by angry readers.

  


Hideaki: *snorts, grabs Asura, and drags her in front of the computer* Speak for yourself, Asura. I make good with my threats, so start typing.

  


Asura: -_- (I should have stuck with Bombay... At least he won't nag me like Aki does...)

  


~*~

  


  


The bottom of my heart's lake is rimmed with ice, never feeling any emotion except those that are as cold as it. There's no pain. There never was and there never will. I simply go on everyday, not caring what is right and what is wrong. My fate is to continue living and I will be fighting until the end just because of that. It is a force I cannot make do with, a wild state which I cannot prevent. I will run alone because there is no one who can understand tears--just as no one can understand power.

  


"... I am not certain that I heard you correctly, Zozma."

  


Being a mystic, I have never been a religious person, but there was just something about my situation which makes me want to clasp a cross to my chest. The moment made me wish to do so many things at once. They were such trifling things which I have never thought of until this very second--during the moment when I realized that Zozma was piercing me with eyes so much like... hers. It was truly unnerving. I wanted to cut through the clouds. I wanted to see the stars. I wanted to stop the winds. I wanted the birds to sing. I wanted the ocean to shine. I wanted the skies to clear. I wanted the night to end. And I wanted to know what I'm feeling. All of the circumstances which I could never experience within the confines of the Mystic Kingdom of Facinaturu. But I didn't like this... I wanted to scold and yet I also wanted to back away. I wanted to comfort and yet I wanted to be cruel. It seemed as if I wanted everything just as much as didn't want anything. All very, very confusing.

  


"You heard me very clearly, Ildon." _She is here with her companions: White Rose, Lute, Rouge, Silence, and Mesarthim. Stop wanting or that will just bring your downfall. Orlouge's soul is dead because of that, and you should know that as well as I do. _

  


It's not too late... is it? Oh, I see that a cold rain is falling here tonight. So is the sky crying for me or for someone else? I can't make any promises, but I suppose that believing wouldn't be too bad. There are still many things which I don't understand, but I can still make a promise to try.

  


_A cold fire. That's what you remind me of. Strong one moment then uncertain and flickering the next. A cold, blue fire. Capable of burning, but a death with ice rather than flame. Why do you have to make everything so damn complicated!? And stop thinking so loudly, you're starting to jar my thinking with your roller coaster of your self-pity and resolve. And do you actually like this rain?_ Zozma glared up at me before breaking away and dusting himself off, scowling even darker at the falling droplets of water. This was just great--almost as great as the pity-party which I seem to be throwing myself. It seems that the similarities for Asellus and Zozma stops with their eyes. Both were full of life and vigor, but while Asellus' voice resounded in my mind like fire and ice, Zozma's voice often made me cringe in the same manner as I would with a jester's laughter or sandpaper.

  


_I'm not a jester!! Even in the minds of the people I know, I am referred to as reckless or just in a manner that is not at all amusing._

  


_I'm not in the mood for a spat, Zozma. _Fortunately for the telepath, I had let my mental barriers down during my contemplation, but I knew that he was not too pleased that my present mindscape was even more dismal and forbidding than the current weather. "I know that you heard what I said, Ildon. If you really don't mind, I don't care if you stay here all night and come out like a drenched rabbat, but I for one would not like to have the rest of my dignity lowered any lower than its current level."

  


As befitting the Prince of Darkness, I automatically glared at him and replied in my normally brusque manner. I was not in a good mood. _Let me be._

  


After, I glowered back even more fiercely before taking flight to a tree. To my utter disgruntlement, Zozma followed closely after, cursing at the rain and the wind. "I suppose that your Kitten and the others are going to be stuck wherever they are for the moment. For now, we can only wait out this rain. And please cease glaring at me like I'm some sort of parasite. At least your kitten was slightly more genial than you the last three times I spoke to her. Trust that she wasn't very happy the first two times and the third time was even worse, considering that she and White Rose were dragged into the harem of that bloated excuse for a SirDemon named Yaruto."

  


I started on the higher branches of the tree, signaling to Zozma that I was more than a little surprised at hearing that. All I knew about Yaruto was that he was a dreadful creature who loved nothing better than to collect human and mystic girls to add on to his harem. The idea of the harem itself really did not bother me much since I have seen Orlouge's collection, but the enslavement of Asellus and White Rose just after they escaped darkened my mood even further. "How did they escape?"

  


"White Rose told me that--"

  


My scowl returned at full intensity with my displeasure. "You have had contact with White Rose and Asellus!?"

  


"Will you allow me to explain first before slicing my head off!? White Rose told me that a human girl named Emelia was also 'trapped,' but it had been a cover to topple Yaruto's reign over Trinity. The three of them then joined forces, sliced and diced everyone who dared step in their way and nearly flamed me to death when I arrived to give them my assistance," replied Zozma, looking up at me with a bored eye. _Yes, I've had contact with them to get their skins out of that place. They just thought I'm another worker for Yaruto and didn't stop to think before Asellus charged with a RisingNova backed by that Emelia's Headwind and White Rose's FlashFire. _

  


It does not fail to astound me that Asellus would now be capable of learning such a complex--albeit human technique. Moreover, for the first time in quite a long time, a true smile tugged at the corner of my lips. The idea of the impetuous Zozma being slapped around by three women was just too amusing not to visualize. As I expected, the scowl on my companion's face betrays the fact that he caught that little scene playing through my mind as well. 

  


_That's just harsh, Ildon. Not even the real thing was that painful. If anything, that is just degrading to my competence in defending myself._

  


Perhaps having Zozma as a telepath has its advantages after all. All I had to do was send back a reply coolly. _What competence?_

  


_You're not as fun as Kitten. It's easier to provoke her into verbal or physical reaction but you're like a block of marble that refuses to let it be shaped into something else. Sometimes I wonder if anything can put even a tiny chip in your facade, but I guess invulnerability also came with your title, eh? What brought you to go against Charm Lord, anyway?_

  


This is not something which I wanted to discuss. Zozma certainly had a serpent's tongue, clever and silken, but laced with poison which can kill someone before they can figure out if he is an illusion or not. I may have fallen victim to that at the moment, but I knew the proper antidote: the truth. _To protect someone frail because I now know that only Fate could dictate my life._

  


Dark red brows shot up until they almost reached the rebel's hairline, lining up with the triangular mystic rune set upon his brow. Clearly, that was not an answer that he was expecting. _Ildon, what would you do if you are asked to cross a frozen bridge if the risk is your life?_

  


I don't care whether it's a trick question or not anymore. I can see the sun starting to shine and that was all that matters. "I would run across it."

  


Zozma was dumbfounded once again. "You wouldn't fly over it?"

  


"Technically, that would not be crossing it. That's flying over, not going across the bridge itself," I added succinctly.

  


_I thought I lost you there for a moment, but your bluntness still says that you're Ildon. I will have you know though, that Kitten is anything but frail. And stop lying to yourself because it's getting annoying. What is meant to happen will happen, including your choice whether or not to intervene in the course of things._

  


The glare which had disappeared a few minutes ago returned full-force. I do not like to be toyed with. "The rain has stopped Zozma. You can go and bother someone else rather than me now."

  


_That was also pretty harsh, Ildon. _The other mystic just smirked back at me, shrugging then lifting up both hands to the air to indicate a hopeless matter. To my extreme relief, he had started to fade around the edges. _It's just a shame that I'm not traveling with your kitten right now. And if you would like to know, I believe that she's headed for the Syoin of this place. At the moment, I can hear White Rose's thoughts passing near the Garden. Hurry up if you want to catch them._

  


_If you're going to leave, leave. If you're going to stay, leave. _Unfortunately, my mood has not improved any. I needed to warn Asellus about the next mystic, so I just turned my back on the rebel to face the direction of where I hoped my student was.

  


_One more thing, Ildon. _Rough laughter reached my ears with those words. How I just wanted to put Zozma in a cage and leave him there for the next century or so. _I respect your skills and all, but I would highly suggest that you try sparring with Kitten once more. Your last bout was quite interesting, but your kitten is much more experienced now. It should be an interesting match._

  


Although I was already halfway to the Garden, I still heard Zozma's voice weaving itself in and out of my head. Why, of all mystics, did Zozma have to be a telepath? Useful at times, but horribly annoying at any other time. _Must you insist on referring to Asellus as a young cat? She has a name, you know?_

  


I then noticed that the mocking laughter of Zozma died down to a somber sigh. It almost seemed as if he was actually thinking. _Actually, I've grown rather fond of your kitten and that's why I have the pet name for Asellus. It suits her anyway. The other reason is that it seems to tick you off for some reason. I suppose that there really is someone who can put a chip on that immaculate surface of yours._

  


A wry smile was all I could create before my features smoothed over into frigidity once again. _Does it do you well to be so sardonic?_

  


_Ah... It's nice to know that I still have friends._

  


~*~

  


Stalking past the rain-covered landscape, a fluttering of black wings caught my sight. Kurai, my raven familiar, drifted down from the sky to land on my outstretched arm. What in the name of the Lord of All Mystics could be so important that Kurai feels to come to me? **What ails you, Kurai?**

  


Intelligent black eyes looked sorrowfully into mine, half with exhaustion and half with apology. **Forgive me, my Prince, but Lord Rastaban bid me to fly to you. General Ciato had attacked him in cold blood to gain more power unto himself.**

  


I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Orlouge must now know of the coup from Ciato. **Orlouge now knows, doesn't he? Did he know of Ciato's attack on Rastaban?**

  


Kurai nodded mournfully. **Lord Orlouge had known indeed. In fact, it was he who had allowed the General to absorb the Black Knight's mystical energy. My message to my Lord is that General Ciato is to attack the Lady Asellus next. He has been sent to retrieve Lady Asellus at all costs, destroying everyone that comes in the way.**

  


There are times in my mystic life in which I hate my ability to strategize and anticipate attacks. I allowed my green hair to cover my eyes, hiding them to the fact that I may have lost my best friend and may soon lose my student. It hadn't occurred to me until now that Zozma must have known of this event. **Kurai, was Zozma anywhere near Chateau Aiguille while this was occurring?**

  


**Lord Ildon, in fact he was. Lord Zozma is the only reason why General Ciato did not reach the point where he had absorbed so much of Lord Rastaban's energy that he would disappear. Lord Zozma had attacked General Ciato in retribution for what the latter did to the Black Knight before seeking sanctuary with the Eternal Flame.**

  


I let out the breath which I did not even know I was holding. All I knew was that I am rarely ever relieved by anything in my life, but this has to be one of those moments. **Kurai, I ask you to return to Kurenai and make certain that Rastaban recovers. I need to search for Asellus once more.**

  


My familiar took to the skies once again, but turned back for a moment. **Will you be all right, my Prince? Is there a message you wish for me to send?**

  


Closing my eyes and hoping that I'm not too late, I headed off to the Garden. **Tell Rastaban that I am going to return as soon as I can--with Asellus--to defeat Charm Lord.**

  


**As you command.** As Kurai was still disappearing into the horizon towards the region of Facinaturu, movement beyond the autumnal landscape of Kyo was already holding my attention. A red-clad, white-haired magician from the Magic Kingdom had his back turned towards me as he remained in deep conversation with another figure. I narrowed my gaze to catch a glimpse of the magician's companion, smiling slightly as I saw moonlight-colored skin and emerald hair. I finally found them. I finally found _her_.

  


"I don't really know when, where, and if anyone else is going to attack," whispered a feminine voice which I have not heard for what seemed like forever rather than a few days.

  


Another's unfamiliar voice answered her, confident but not without a tiny trace of arrogance. "We can only wait, I suppose. The first three had been nothing but mere shadows while that Princess Lion was quite powerful. Who we should be worried about is to whom those three shadows belong to."

  


I could catch a faint smile on the girl's lips, a little sad and yet a little amused. "Rouge, we already managed to get as many magical gifts as we could possibly get. I'm afraid that I really can't help you any further. I don't really want to put any other innocents in danger and--"

  


"Asellus, I already told you that I'm not leaving," replied Rouge. "It would be terrible of me to just up and leave when you have helped me so much. I have yet to repay my debt to you and I can't face my brother knowing that that would still be in my conscience."

  


The reply was a little pained. "Rouge..." 

  


This was just getting to be too much... "You still fight like an amateur."

  


Two sets of crimson eyes turned to face me. I was slightly unnerved to find a human who had corundum-mystic eyes. "Ildon!!" Rouge stepped in front of Asellus, blocking her from my view as he outstretched his hands in my direction. However, I did notice a great hesitation in Asellus' face before she brought a finger to her lips.

  


"I never did know why you had to do that to summon Asura, Asellus," I asked mildly as I saw her draw blood and call upon her red weapon.

  


The magician named Rouge's brows furrowed into a glare as he looked about ready to cast a spell in my direction. "So you're the mystic named Ildon... are you next?"

  


White Rose's calm voice floated over the three of us. "Rouge, don't do anything rash. If Ildon was next, he would have already attacked you."

  


Asellus retracted Asura and gently moved Rouge out of the way. "Ildon... then what are you doing here?"

  


"Ciato got Rastaban. I came here to warn you that he's going to come after you next," I replied a little colder than I meant to. The fear in White Rose's face mirrored the same expression on the half-mystic's face. I can't really say that I blame them for feeling that way since I still haven't recovered from Kurai's news either.

  


"Did Rastaban disappear? Lord Orlouge would never have allowed such a thing to happen unless--" White Rose's face grew even paler than before. "No... how could he..."

  


Asellus and Rouge exchanged glances before the silver-haired mage left almost unwillingly. The magicians of the Magic Kingdom have always been infamous for being a little cold and self-possessed, but it amused me that Asellus had actually managed to gain the trust of one of them. "Orlouge allowed for it to happen. I'm sorry White Rose, but Kurai informed me that Charm Lord found out about the coup."

  


"And now he's after me by sending Ciato." White Rose and I turned to stare at Asellus who had her eyes hidden behind the curtain of her hair. "Sometimes I ask myself if all of this is worth it. Before, I would never even think about fighting even to save my life, but now it has become second nature to me."

  


Does that ever sound familiar? Other than Princess Lion, none of the other princesses have had any experience on a battlefield prior to their rebirth. It is only expected that they would not feel comfortable in knowing that they must learn to fight. "Darkness runs underneath all mystics, Asellus. In darkness, sadness is born. More so for us because of the chains we are bound in..."

  


White Rose smiled sadly before meeting my eyes, slightly disconcerting me with the plea present within them. Blinking, my features once again frosted over into a scowl when I realized what her entreaty was about. She knows that there is no way out for her. While the chains holding Asellus and me to the darkness are the strong ties of blood, the fetters of disgrace and fascination that holds on the White Princess are ones that cannot be ignored. Even now I hear within her voice what her eyes are trying to hide from me. "Ciato is next, is he not? I believed that Lord Orlouge would call upon him next upon my sister Lion's defeat."

  


"But what may be after Ciato?" My blue eyes just bored into hers to catch any slips of emotion she may let pass her barriers. It may be difficult to believe, but White Rose's defenses are as impenetrable, if not more so than mine. Her smiling face and cheerful demeanor only serve an even greater purpose as to mask her true feelings.

  


Before a slip could pass through White Rose's face, Asellus spoke up in an unquavering voice. I only noticed later on that even though her voice remained steady, the edge of exhaustion present on its edges betrayed how all of this was taking a toll on her. "We could worry about that when it happens. Right now, all we can do is to keep on fighting until all of this ceases to pass. I'm just sorry that I had to drag all of you into this. Now Orlouge is hunting for you too."

  


That was not surprising that she said that at all. What truly surprised me was the fierce smile that grew in my face. "Asellus, it is better to fight Orlouge of our own will and disappear rather than serve Charm Lord and hate it every second of the eternity."

  


White Rose smiled slightly before walking away. "I'll see the two of you later. Mesarthim and Silence are calling for me."

  


When she left, I simply stood against a tree and ruffled my charge's hair. "Stop blaming yourself." 

  


"Why did you stay behind in Facinaturu when we left, Ildon?" The pale face looked up at me from beneath green hair.

  


How else could I answer that? I just repeated the same words that I used to answer Rastaban from before. "No mystic can completely escape the claws of Charm Lord, Asellus. The only way to do so is to commit suicide as Princess Rei had done. I had to stay behind to stall for time until the two of you could leave. Rastaban believed that only you could cure Facinaturu of its present illness, and I for one am starting to believe him."

  


"Why do you follow me now? Just because of Rastaban's orders?" asked Asellus, red eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. "You are going to be in more danger if you go with me."

  


"A risk I'm more than willing to take. And I'm going to give you your final lesson as of this moment," I said as I crossed my arms, ruffling several of my feathers against the tree. "I ask you to understand one thing, Asellus. Before you came, mystics such as White Rose, Rastaban, and I have already been living within the confines of the castle for hundreds upon hundreds of years. I had it easier than most of the others due to the fact that I was Orlouge's Messenger. Most of the others are never allowed out of the Chateau Aiguille. Charm Lord is that possessive when it comes to what he marks as his and his alone. Even now, he still believes that he owns us, including you."

  


"I see what you mean," said the half-mystic before sitting down and focusing her full attention on me.

  


"It is easy to see that detail about Charm Lord when you are finally a mystic. Most of us know of that imperfection but most fail to act upon it due to their fascination of him. There are some cases though--such as Princess Rei--who have broken free of the spell and start to yearn for their freedom. It is unfortunate that only she has managed to be completely free." I was broken off by the confused expression on her face.

  


"Completely free? Do you mean that there are others who are free but not completely?" The strange look in her eyes betrayed her utter confusion in the matter.

  


To answer her question, I raised a gloved hand and pointed it over my chest to signify that I am one. "I'm a little surprised that the matter is so confusing to you. After all, you have several of them in your entourage now."

  


Silence greeted me as my charge thought it over. "You are talking about White Rose, Silence, Mesarthim, Zozma, and yourself, aren't you?"

  


"You have met Zozma and Silence now." It was not a question. "These two once had high positions in Charm Lord's council, but they have rebelled against him and left Facinaturu. I recall that they never regretted their decisions for treason. I have to warn you that Zozma is a telepath. He informed me that he has been unable to read your mind, but it is better to be safe."

  


_Shut up, Ildon. Now I'll have to retract my claws and lick my wounds in a more sociable place. We'll meet again soon, Kitten._

  


A small trace of a grin appeared on Asellus' face. "I already know. That's why I made certain that the backlashes of my attacks extended at a certain radius as I was fighting Golden Lion. The others of my team remained unscathed by my hand, but Zozma never knew what was coming to him."

  


_Ildon, remind me to get a collar for her next time._

  


"You have controlled your techniques to that extent?" Shaking my head, I tried to hide the smile that was valiantly trying to weave its way in my lips. When I finally got myself under control, I moved on with the lesson. "Zozma may be the only mystic who has always been seemingly happy all of the time. From the very beginning, he left and returned to Facinaturu when he felt like it--much to the chagrin and amusement of Orlouge. Everyone thinks that that was a factor that shaped him up to what he is today. Mystics live by deceiving themselves and showing their beautiful sides to the world. We didn't know that only destiny could impose upon us, until now. You and Zozma are the only mystics who never needed to lie to yourselves because you never learned to fear or to cower in someone's presence."

  


Even her whisper had the strains of a spell--a spell of Fascination. "But I'm afraid--"

  


"Do not be afraid that you would put all of us in danger," I attempted to arrange her disheveled hair into some sort of order. "At the risk of my life, you'll get back whatever you lose from now on."

  


"But why would all of you risk so much for me?"

  


_It is because you are our future, Kitten. We fight to believe in the future and that is why we stay alive. Ildon told me that if he had to cross a frozen bridge if life is risked, he would run across it. It's a seemingly random question with many answers, but you _are_ our future. Amazingly, he answered me correctly. Had he flown over, he would have only been able to go by himself. Had he walked, the bridge may have been too unstable to support for long. That is why he and all of us would run--no believing in chances and no deception. We are going over that bridge now and we must reach the other end._

  


The two of us couldn't help but stare. "I thought that you already left, Zozma."

  


"Asellus, I don't think that's Zozma. He certainly talked a lot like the mystic, but he would never say anything which actually made some sort of sense." I heard Zozma snort in irritation.

  


_Was that actually an attempt at humor by the Black Wing? You think of me too low._

  


Asellus turned back to me before pointing to the Port. "I think that we should be going now. White Rose must have told everyone that you will be joining us from now on. And I think that I would like to spar with you again later."

  


"I am looking forward to it," I replied as I matched her stride for stride. "But before that, allow me to ask you some of my own questions."

  


Silk and steel have returned to her voice, comforting me a little when the edge of exhaustion had disappeared without a trace. "Like what?"

  


Thinking for a moment, I searched my mind for those questions which have been tormenting me for the longest time. "When all of this is over, how do you plan to stay?"

  


Crimson eyes pinned me in place. "How do I plan--to stay?"

  


"Yes, isn't that what you have been fighting for all of this time? Will you do as Princess Rei had done and turn human once again, would you take over as the new Charm Lord, or are you going to remain as you are?" The idea of the first two made a small shiver run down my spine.

  


Her eyes clouded over as she looked at her pale hands. "I--never really thought about it. I don't really want to lose the friends I have right now but I also don't want to risk becoming as Orlouge is. Perhaps I will wait until all of this is over to decided what I really wish to be."

  


A logical answer. "However did you manage to befriend a magician from the Magic Kingdom? I would ask you how did you defeat Princess Lion, but it seems that this is a weightier task."

  


Time stopped when she did not answer. For the first time ever, I heard a sound which floated through the air and wove itself around my senses much like the fragrance of a rose. Asellus was actually laughing at me. Laughter is not forbidden in Chateau Aiguille, but the honest timbre in the sound would make Charm Lord ban such laughter from Facinaturu. Honesty does not mix with deception, but within this girl who has been thrown in the world in which she does not belong, everything and anything is conceivable.

  


Everyone is quick to feign indifference...

  


But people can change.

  


~*~

  


to be continued...

  


  


Notes:

  


~Hideaki: *gasps in shock and backs away from the computer* Wow, Asura. This was actually a record for you. *looks at the calendar* 

~Asura: *glares darkly and waits* Thanks... I think. I noticed that if you put my fanfics in this order: "No Words Are Enough," "Awakening," and "It's Only Forever," you pretty much have the entirety and more of Asellus' quest. Note though, that they all stand alone. Probably my next fanfic would--

~Hideaki: *cuts her off* --be to finish "It's Only Forever"!

~Asura: ...... you're right.

~Hideaki: Another shocker for today, Asura actually agreed with me! Hey Kamll, Biyouki, Asura actually agreed with me!! *goes off in a daze*  
~The next part would consist of the battle with Ciato and the Dark Labyrinth--perhaps it will be the last part. After all, this is getting pretty long, contrary to what I may have said in the first parts of this fanfic.

~Hideaki: As long as you keep writing, I'll be satisfied. Now get to work on the next part.

~Asura: *eyes widen before getting back in front of her computer* Somebody stop this slave driver of a Muse!! 

  



End file.
